Tomography systems include a source that projects x-rays across tissues or objects to a detector. When used in medical applications, such systems require a patient to remain within the system and endure radiation for an extended period till data from the detector is properly gathered and processed. The data is then used to reconstruct an image including features within the tissue, for instance. The reconstruction occurs using the data and clarity of the image is dependent on efficient processing of the data, such as by maintaining as much of the data and relationship between features of the data, for instance. A large amount of computation, involvement of resources, and time is required for processing the data and to reconstruct the image.